The Sun Is Rising
by Katherine997
Summary: Dawn is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter but Klaus didn't know she was existed, until Elijah told him about her. Dawn was 16 years old, living alone after now that her 'grandmother' died, what she didn't knew that she wasn't her grandmother and that she took her in after she was left in her front door, by Elijah. After Dawn met her real family, she was brought to a new world she didn't b
1. Summary

Dawn is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter but Klaus didn't know she was existed, until Elijah told him about her. Dawn was 16 years old, living alone after now that her 'grandmother' died, what she didn't knew that she wasn't her grandmother and that she took her in after she was left in her front door, by Elijah. After Dawn met her real family, she was brought to a new world she didn't believed in; The supernatural world, were Vampires, Werewolves and Witches existing.


	2. The Birth Of Dawn

**Third Person POV**

Elijah hold in his arms a baby girl that he just helped deliver in an abandoned building, the baby was crying and Elijah smiled down at the small baby in his arms.

His niece.

The small baby was his niece and he was so happy.

But an fortunately he was the only from the Mikaelson family knew about it. Niklaus, or as everyone call him, Klaus, the father of the child, was gone right now. "Is she alright?" A weak voice asked, bringing him back to reality.

The vampire looked back at the woman, who was panting and very weak. "She's fine, Susan. She's fine," Elijah assured and Susan sighed in relief. She wanted to close her eyes but Elijah stopped her, "Susan." He slowly walked to her side and she laughed slightly in relief when Elijah handed the baby to her gently.

Susan smiled down at her daughter in her arms. "There, there, sweetie," Susan said softly and the baby slowly stopped crying. She looked at Susan with her curious blue eyes.

Elijah smiled at his friend and his niece but his smile slowly faded when he noticed Susan was losing her grip on the baby. Elijah quickly helped Susan with her and studied Susan with a frown. He saw she was very weak and he wanted to help her.

He bit his wrist and hold it to Susan, "Here, it will help you," He said. Susan shook her head weakly, "No." She looked at her vampire friend with tears in her eyes, "I made my choice; I needed to choose to save my life or my child."

Elijah looked away, she was right. She had to make choose; to save her life or the child's. "Elijah," Susan spoke weakly. Elijah looked at her again and saw that she was about to drop the baby and he quickly grabbed her. He settled the baby in his arms and she looked at her Uncle with curiosity and he smiled weakly at her.

"Promise me something," Susan started softly and Elijah looked at her. "Promise me you'll watch over her. Make sure that someone will take care of her, please," She said. After a moment Elijah nodded, "I'm giving you my word."

Susan smiled weakly, "Thank you," She said softly. She looked at her child, "Dawn. Her name is Dawn," She said softly and Elijah smiled. She gave her friend and daughter one last smile before closing her eyes and she faded away.

Elijah grabbed Susan's hand as he hold his niece. He squeezed her hand tightly, knowing she's dead and she won't feel anything. He kept looking at his friend and the mother of his niece's body before he heard baby noises.

He looked down and saw that his niece was trying to reach to his face with her small hands. He smiled and stroked her cheek before he sighed softly. "It's going to be okay," He whispered to the baby.

... ...

After he buried Susan's body, beside her parents were buried, he walked in the street at sunrise with Dawn in his arms, sleeping perfection. He glanced now and then at the baby to see if she will wake up but she kept sleeping.

He stopped in front a door to a small house and walked up the stairs of the porch. He looked down at his niece and sighed sadly. He kissed Dawn's forehead and whispered, "Goodbye for now, Princess."

With that, he placed Dawn on the front door gently and placed his hand on her small body. Than, the small child grabbed his big hand in her small one but her eyes were still close.

Elijah smiled sadly, and gently let go of her grip. He got up to his feet and knocked on the front door. He waited until he heard footsteps. The door was unlocked and Elijah disappeared and the door opened.

An old lady looked around and then looked down when she heard baby noises. She saw a baby, wrapped around a blue blanket at the front door, sleeping. "Oh hello, there dare," The old lady said sweetly and pulled the baby to her arms.

She spotted a note in the blue blanket; ' _Dawn_ '.

The old lady, Janet, looked back at Dawn, "Dawn? A beautiful name," She said and the baby opened her eyes. Janet smiled at the baby, "Welcome to my home, Dawn," She said and walked with the baby back to her house. She closed the door and she didn't know that Elijah was watching, promising to his friend to watch over.

That's what he was doing.

For 16 years . . .


	3. Chapter 2

It's been 16 years since Elijah gave away Dawn to Janet. And every day he would watch Dawn from distance as she grown up. When he couldn't come to see her, he would ask his few friends that lived near to watch over her.

Right now, Elijah was with Klaus at their mansion in the small town; Mystic Falls. "Now brother," Klaus started with a smirk as their sister Rebekah, came over to the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

Elijah let out a sigh, it was time to tell them about Dawn. "Klaus, do you remember Susan?" He asked. Klaus's smirk faded away. It was a long time since Klaus heard that name or said it.

 _Susan_

The girl that he fell in love with 16 years ago.

"What about her?" Klaus asked coldly. He didn't want to talk about her. She was dead; that's what Elijah told him and it broke his heart. He didn't show it but Elijah knew he loved her and it was hard for him.

Rebekah frowned, "Who is Susan?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. It was the first time she heard the name and it was clear that it meant something to both her brothers.

"Susan, was our friend. For Niklaus she meant something much more," Elijah explained. "Speak brother. What about Susan?" Klaus asked, not wanting to talk about how he loved her.

Elijah swallowed, "She was pregnant," He said. Klaus stared at him, speechless. "What?" Rebekah asked, shocked as well as she uncrossed her arms. Elijah nodded, "I was shocked as well when she first told me."

"What are you saying, Elijah?" Klaus asked, angrily. "You have a daughter, Niklaus," Elijah said. "That's impossible," Klaus snapped. "That's what I thought. But . . . It's true," Elijah assured.

"No, it's not possible," Klaus said, shaking his head. "She has your eyes," Elijah said and Klaus just stared at him, he caught him off guard. "So . . . Is there a . . ." Rebekah started, "A child?" She was happy, her voice showed it.

Elijah give his sister a smile and nodded. "Yes," He said and then he looked at Klaus, "Her name is Dawn." Klaus looked away.

Dawn

His daughter's name was Dawn.

His daughter -

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head before turning around to leave the room. "I want you and Rebekah to come and meet her," Elijah said and Klaus turned back around, "No, this is a lie!" He yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Why would I lie to you?" Elijah asked. "Where is she live?" Rebekah asked, "Is she alright? Is she in a good home?" She wanted to see her niece. Elijah caught Klaus looking at him as well.

When Klaus saw that Elijah was looking at him he quickly looked away. "She's in New York," Elijah replied. Klaus looked back at him, surprise; That was were Susan's was living and were they first meet.

"She was taking care by a nice lady but now . . ." Elijah trailed off. "What?" Klaus asked. "The lady past away and Dawn is living alone," Elijah said. "What about friends? Douse she has any?" Rebekah asked. "Yes, she has a lot," Elijah said with a smile and she smiled at that.

"Well then," Klaus said. Elijah and Rebekah looked at him. "I think we should visit New York, it's been a while." Elijah gave a small smile and nodded while Rebekah grinned.

They were going to see Dawn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dawn POV**

I sighed as I stopped my alarm clock. It's been a month since Grandma Janet past away. I glanced at my clock. 7 AM. "Great," I muttered sarcastically. I sighed and then heard the front door opening and closing, "Dawn!" My friend, Rachel, called. "Here!" I called back.

She walked in my room. "Hey, morning," She said, sitting on my bed. "Morning," I muttered tiredly. "Come on, we need to go to work," She said, trying to take my covers away but I didn't let her. "No," I muttered as I closed my eyes again.

She sighed. "Come on, D," She said. I groaned but slowly sat up, "Fine, I'm up," I said. She smiled. Rachel was like my big sister, she was older then me in three years. "Good, now come on. I'll make you breakfast," She said and walked out my room.

I sighed softly and let my head fall back to the pillow. I glanced at the picture of me and Grandma when I was 10. I missed her so much. I couldn't believe that she was gone.

... ...

I was cleaning the tables at the bar, it was too early so it was closed. I glanced outside the windows and saw it was raining. I sighed and heard the door opening. I turned and saw a woman and two men.

"Hey, sorry. We close, you'll need to come back later," I said. The man in the suit smiled softly at me, "I apologize, Dawn." I frowned, "How do you know my name?" I asked and glanced at the other man and the woman and they looked at me in shook. Well, the woman then gave me a smile but the man kept staring at me like he couldn't believe I was here.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you'll like," The man in the suit said as I looked back at him. I frowned, he looked very familiar, "Do I know you?" I asked him. "Well, I believe it's the first time we speaking," He replied, giving me a soft smile.

"You just . . . Hmm, look very familiar," I admitted. Then, my boss, Adam, came in, "Hey, Dawnie," He said and then looked at the woman and the two men. "Hey, Adam. Um . . ." I didn't knew their names.

"My apology, I'm Elijah Mikaelson," The man in the suit introduced, "And this is my brother, Klaus and our sister Rebekah." Adam nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you," He said.

"Could we talk, the four of us?" Rebekah asked me. I glanced at Adam, I didn't knew them and to be honest I was a bit scared but then looked back at them and nodded slowly.

I led them outside the back. "So who are you three?" I asked. "It's not going to be easy for you or of us. But it's been 16 years," Elijah said and I frowned. "You need to know about your family."

"The only family I had was my Grandma and she past away," I pointed out. "It's about your parents," Elijah said softly. I glanced at Klaus and saw that he was tense and he looked away from me. "What about my parents?" I asked, looking back at Elijah.

He was about to say something but Klaus cut him off, "It's impossible." Rebekah sighed, "Nik, she's -"

"No, I still don't believe it," He cut her off and glanced at me before walking away.

I didn't knew why but I felt like my heart was crushed and I frowned. Rebekah gave me an apology look before looking at Elijah, "I'll go talk to him." He nodded and Rebekah gave me a small smile before walking away.

"My apology, Klaus is always like this," Elijah said. "It's okay," I said. He sighed. "I knew you mother," He said and my eyes grow wide. "You did?" I asked and he gave a small nod. "She was a close friend of mine. I was the one that delivered you," He said and I was shocked.

He continued, "Her name was Susan. She was excited and surprised about the pregnancy, I was the only one she told about it." I looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "What about my Dad?" I asked, my eyes were watering but I tried to hold my tears back.

"He didn't knew. He left before she told him," Elijah replied and I sighed as I looked away. "But I know that if he knew," He said and I looked back at him. "He could've be a better man." I frowned. A better man? Was my Dad a bad guy?

"I still believe he could be," Elijah said. "Elijah, do you know my Dad?" I had to ask. He nodded. "Yes, I do," He replied. "Who is he?" I asked. He stared at my eyes, "It's Klaus." My eyes grow wide.

Klaus?

As his brother Klaus?

"What? Klaus, as your -"

"My brother," He cut me off. "Yes." I shook my head, not it couldn't be.

"You are my niece."


	5. Chapter 4

Niece?

I'm Elijah's niece?

Klaus's daughter?

I stared at Elijah in shook. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, what did you just said?" I asked, hoping what I heard wasn't true. "I know it shocking news . . . but what I said it true," Elijah said softly.

I shook my head in disbelief. Klaus can't be my father. He look only a few years older then me! "He's not my father, he looks a few years older then me," I said. "I want to explain it to you," He said and then looked at the small bridge above the river before looking back at me, "Will you like to walk with me?"

I looked at him for a moment before glancing at the bar. I sighed softly before looking back at him and nodded. He gave me a small smile and we started to walk to the bridge.

"What I'm about to say to you, it's true and you can't tell no one," Elijah spoke after a moment. I frowned. We stopped walking as we stood at the middle on the bridge. Elijah stopped in front of me.

"Okay, what?" I asked. "The reason why Klaus looks only a few years older then you . . . Is because he didn't aged for centuries," He explained and I frowned. "So did me and Rebekah."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "We're Vampires. Original Vampires," He said and I stared at him. Vampires? "Please tell me you're joking," I said. "I know you didn't expect for this. None of it," He said. "But you did believe at Vampires to be exist, I looked after you for 16 years, I know everything."

My eyes grow wide. "You did?" I asked and he nodded. I didn't knew that. "I . . . Why didn't you ever showed yourself?" I asked, felling disappointed. He sighed, "I did it to protect you. Our family not shortage of enemies. I would have took you with me . . . But your mother and I wanted you to have a normal life," He explained. "I watched over you from distance. Seeing you growing up." I smiled slightly at this.

But my smile faded away when I remembered Klaus's face, he looked disappointed and angry when he looked at me. "I won't tell about this but I . . . I think I should go back to work," I said. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Elijah asked, worried. "I just . . . I just don't think Klaus feel like . . . Be a father," I said.

"If Niklaus didn't feel like it, would he be here?" He asked. I didn't replied so he continued, "He just found out that he has a daughter that he didn't knew she existed for 16 years, it's my felt and I will take responsibility. You had to grow up without your parents but I know that Janet raised you good."

I gave a small smile and looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm scared," I admitted. Elijah placed his hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't, you will be fine we with you."

"But what if Rebekah and Klaus -"

"Rebekah was excited to meet you," He cut me off gently. "And even if he didn't show it, I knew Klaus wanted to meet you. You are his daughter." I looked into his eyes. I didn't knew how I could see it, but he was right.

"Will you like to go to see them now?" He asked. I hesitated for a few seconds before I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled softly and placed his arm around my shoulder as we went to find Klaus and Rebekah.

Elijah and I found Rebekah and Klaus at the park. It was weird since it was only them and there was no one at the park. They both stood near a bench, "If you didn't care about her, you wouldn't tell us we should come," Rebekah said, placing her hands on her hips. "I wanted to see if she's exists like our brother declared she was," Klaus snapped.

"Well, she is. Are you not happy about this?" She asked. Klaus was about to say something but stopped when he saw me and Elijah walking up to them. His eyes were wide and he kept them on me. Rebekah turned around and grinned at us.

We stopped near her and I looked at Elijah. He nodded as he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder. I looked back at Rebekah, who smiled softly at me. I walked over to her and looked at her for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to a hug. I hugged her back immediately, feeling safe in my Aunt's arms. Just like I felt with Uncle Elijah.

Over Aunt Rebekah's shoulder, I locked eyes with Klaus, my father. He looked away for a moment before looking back as Aunt Rebekah and I broke the hug. A tear fall down my cheek and she wiped it away, "It's alright, darling," She said softly and I smiled.

I glanced at Dad again. "Perhaps, Rebekah, we'll let them talk," Uncle Elijah spoke and Aunt Rebekah nodded in agreement. She gave me a soft smile and glanced at Dad before walking towards Uncle Elijah, who gave me a soft smile before they walked away, leaving me and my father alone.

I swallowed, looking down; there was only silence and tension between me and Dad. I glanced up at him and saw that he was already looking at me. I looked away, holding my tears back. "So," I started. "How . . . How did you and Susan met?" I wanted to talk with him about something. He was my Dad and I always wanted to know how my parents meet. Who didn't?

He looked down and smiled slightly at it, thinking about it. "It's a long story, actually," He spoke and I smiled a little, glad that he was talking with me. "Well, we have the all day, right?" I said as I sat down on the bench and he chuckled. "Well, then," He started and I smiled as he sat down beside me and he started to tell me how he and Mom met.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since I meet my family, and I was spending everyday with them. They would come to my work and talk with me and after that they would take me home. It felt great. I loved it.

They told me about the supernatural world. About Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelgängers, Witches. And even Hybrids. I was a Hybrid, like my Dad, only I wasn't Vampire and a Werewolf.

I was part Werewolf and part a Witch.

I introduced my Dad, Uncle and Aunt to my friends and they all were happy I found my family, even if my friends were my family too, I told them that they my brothers and sister.

Right now, I was heading home after hanging out with my friends and I got inside. "Hello? I'm home," I called. "We're here, sweetie," Aunt Rebekah called from the kitchen. I walked in and saw her and Uncle Elijah sitting at the table.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked. Aunt Rebekah smiled softly at me. "Yes, don't worry," She said. But I knew she was lying so I wouldn't worried. I frowned as I looked around, "Where's Dad?"

"New Orleans," Uncle Elijah replied. "What, why?" I asked. He wouldn't leave without tell me right? Uncle Elijah stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, everything is fine. I need to go and see him."

"Can I come with you?" I asked. He smiled softly, "Of course." I smiled slightly and Aunt Rebekah stood up and placed both her hands on my shoulders, "Come on, I'll help you pack." I smiled at her and we both walked to my room.

... ...

After a few hours, Uncle Elijah and I got to New Orleans. He told me everything about the history of the city, it's were my family felt happy. Even my Dad.

We walked to a bar name 'Rousseau's' were we talked to a bartender, "So what brings you two to the Big Easy?" She asked as she placed a Martini in front of Uncle Elijah and in front of me an Orange Juice.

"I used to live here," Uncle Elijah replied. "Really, when?" She asked. "Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago," He said and I giggled. She smiled at me before looking at my Uncle, "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind," Uncle Elijah said. "You say that like it's a common occurrence," She said.

"Well . . . He's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble," He explained.

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it," She said. He smiled and nodded. "What kind of bind is your brother in?" She asked. He sighed, "He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him."

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid," She said. Uncle Elijah and I stared at her interest and she shook her head. "Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché," She said and Uncle Elijah and I smiled. "I like you," I said and she smiled, "Thanks, I like you too," She said and I smiled.

"Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?" Uncle Elijah asked. "No. But I know someone who might," She said and told us about a woman name Sabine.

We walked at the streets to fine Sabine and I spotted a long curly haired tourist guide, "Maybe it's her? She's a tourist guide," I pointed out, pointing at the woman. "Perhaps," Uncle Elijah said.

"Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex," The tourist guide said.

The tourists entered the shop while the tour guide stayed outside, taking a few steps towards a person who was standing near the shop.

"Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you and the girl wanna talk?" She asked us and my eyes grow wide. "You know who I am," Uncle Elijah said.

"Original vampire, always wears a suit," Sabine said with a smile. Uncle Elijah smiled. "You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your . . . Brother back in town."

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him," Uncle Elijah said. "It's someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux," I added.

"Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late," Sabine said. Uncle Elijah and I exchanged confused glances and then looked back at Sabine.

"Are you telling us she's dead?" Uncle Elijah asked. Sabine was quiet for a moment before nodding her head to a direction, "Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you."

We got to a quiet street in the French Quarter. There was a crowd of witches. They stood, kneeled and crouch sadly around the body of their fallen friend. The body lied on the ground, obviously dead, with blood on it's neck. There are some flowers and candles around the corpse. A girl was sitting near the body, weeping silently. All of the witches looked depressed.

Uncle Elijah, Sabine and I stopped a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches. "Is that's Jane-Anne?" I asked and looked at Sabine. She nodded sadly. "Killed in public for anyone to find . . ." Uncle Elijah said.

"Only people that come around here are the witches," Sabine said, crossing her arms. "Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery."

"Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this," Uncle Elijah prayed and I looked at her, hoping at well. "No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic," Sabine replied.

"What do you mean she got caught doing magic?" I asked. Then, a loud whistle was heard and it made me jump slightly. Uncle Elijah grabbed my hand.

"You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action," Sabine said. "The vampire Marcel?" Uncle Elijah asked. I frowned. Marcel? The one that Uncle Elijah told me about?

"Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed," Sabine said. I could see vampires approached the witches. "I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals and another Witch back into town, my people will be slaughtered," Sabine said.

Uncle Elijah picked me up and vamp speed to a spot on a balcony, so we were hidden in the shadows and watched.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson," Marcel said. "We're putting her too rest Marcel. Leave us alone," Sophie said.

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend - the hybrid, Klaus - he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business," Sophie said. "Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy," Marcel said and he looked at the vampires, "Take the body."

"What? No! Stop! Stop!" Sophie said and a Vampire grabbed her and the other grabbed the body, "Marcel!" Marcel started to walk away, "I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here."

"Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace," Sophie begged. Marcel hold his hand up, "Not my problem," He called as the rest of the vampires walked away with Jane-Anne's body. I looked at Uncle Elijah. "Uncle Elijah, we need to do something," I said and he nodded.

Uncle Elijah and I walked at the streets, "So, after all these years, Marcel, my Dad's ward, is alive and running the French Quarter?" I asked.

"Apparently. Your father seems to have wandered into a war zone. And we haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into," Uncle Elijah explained.

I sighed sadly. "So what can we do? I can't use magic, so I'm useless," I said. Elijah stopped and I stopped as well. He looked at me, "You are not useless," He assured, placing both his hands on my shoulders. "Don't forget you mean the world to your friends, me, your father and your Aunt."

I smiled slightly at that and he said, "I believe your father in trouble, so what ever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why." I nodded and he took my hand and we continued to walk.

We stopped in front of the bar, 'Rousseau's'. Uncle Elijah looked like he was listening to something and I frowned. He grabbed my hand, "Stay put," He said and I saw down the alley two Vampires and the girl, Sophie by candles. She turned back to the second man. The first man vamp speed to her and grabbed Sophie.

But suddenly, Uncle Elijah vamp speed over and the man disappeared. Sophie and the second man looked around. Then, something felled to the ground, I put my hand on my mouth, it's the heart of the other vampire.

The second vampire looked up and then turned around to attack Sophie, but before he reached her, he was also grabbed by Uncle Elijah. The vampire got thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Uncle Elijah stood near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire.

"Dawn," He called and I rushed over. I was shocked for what my Uncle just did. "Are . . . Are you okay?" I asked Sophie. She nodded, frightened.

"I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" Uncle Elijah asked her. Sophie nodded again, still frightened. "Yes." Uncle Elijah too a step toward her, "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"


	7. Chapter 6

Sophie lead Uncle Elijah and I to the cemetery. Sophie opened the squeaking gate and entered the cemetery, I followed but Uncle Elijah stopped in front of the entry, making me turn around. "What's going on?" I asked. "I can't get in," He informed me.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in," Sophie explained and looked at my Uncle. "But, since I'm desperate . . . Come on in." Uncle Elijah walked in as Sophie continued to walk, "We can talk freely here."

We followed her, "Then I suggest you start talking," Uncle Elijah said and she turned around to look at us. "First, I don't mean to pry but . . ." She started and looked at me, "Who is she?"

"This is my ward. Dawn," Uncle Elijah replied, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sophie's eyes slightly grow wide but then it soften, "She's a Witch," She stated. My eyes grow wide. How did she knew?

"Yes, she is," Uncle Elijah confirmed. "But she doesn't practice." She let out a breath and nodded.

"What did your sister want with Niklaus?" He questioned. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help," Sophie started, "Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?" I questioned with a frown.

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl - she's pregnant," She said and looked at Uncle Elijah, "And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

My eyes grow wide and Uncle Elijah took my hand. "That's impossible," He lied. "Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it - they call him the hybrid, right?" Sophie said.

She turned her head, "Bring her out!" She called. Right then, three witches come out, standing in formation around the pregnant werewolf girl.

Elijah and I watched her, she looked a bit confused and really irritated, "Who the hell are you two?" Uncle Elijah glanced at Sophie, "Give us a moment, please." She gave a small nod and the three of us walked inside the burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around us. The girl and I were sitting together while Uncle Elijah was standing.

"So, they been holding you here against your will?" I asked her. "They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these . . . Weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children," The girl explained and I felt sympathy for her.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may," Uncle Elijah spoke and he lay his hand on my temple and tried to lay his other hand on the girl's but she recoiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "It's okay. Just relax," I said softly and Uncle Elijah sat in front of us, "She's right," He agreed. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you." The girl allowed him to touch her head and we closed our eyes.

" _In the beginning, our family was human . . . A thousand years ago, now._ " I started to get images; my entire family before they were got to became vampires. " _Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat_."

" _Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was._ "

" _He wasn't just a vampire_."

" _He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life_ ," The girl's voice echoed in my mind.

" _Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself. Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self_."

" _HELP ME!_ "

The scream of my father made me open my eyes.

Uncle Elijah moved his hands as the girl opened her eyes as well. "Your Dad was a dick," The girl comment. Uncle Elijah chuckled and I gave a small smile but then my face fell as I looked down. I couldn't believe my 'grandfather' did something like that to my Dad.

"I'm Hayley, by the way," She introduced herself. "You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho . . . who I slept with. Classic me."

Uncle Elijah stood up, "I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him - hunted us - for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy," Uncle Elijah said and he shook his head, "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself."

I smiled as I listened to my Uncle. We couldn't tell Hayley who I was right now. Right then, Sophie entered the vault, "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" Uncle Elijah asked. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming," Sophie explained.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do," Uncle Elijah stated. "That's why I brought you here," Sophie said. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds like blackmail," I said, getting up with Hayley. "Like I said, I'm desperate," She said. Uncle Elijah sighed, "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" He then looked at Hayley, "We'll be back soon." Then he looked at me, "Dawn, let's go."

Uncle Elijah and I walked out the cemetery. "I want you to listen to me, Dawn," Uncle Elijah said, "Until we know we are safe, you are my ward. If people, especially the Witches find out you are Klaus's daughter, they will use you to get to him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded and we continued to look for Dad. Soon after, we found him on a balcony. Elijah picked me up and vamped sped up to him. "Dawn, stay quiet," He whispered to me and I nodded.

Uncle Elijah walked outside to the balcony. "Evening, Elijah," Dad said. "Niklaus," Uncle Elijah greeted and I glanced outside to look. "What an entirely unwelcome surprise," Dad said as he looked at him.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me," Uncle Elijah said. "I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me," Dad said.

"I believe Dawn and I just found that out for you," Uncle Elijah said. Dad turned to look at Uncle Elijah with a glare. "You brought Dawn with you?" He asked, angry. "Dawn," Uncle Elijah called and I walked out. "I wanted to come," I said and Dad's eyes soften at me.

Uncle Elijah and I leaded Dad into the cemetery. "What are we doing here?" Dad asked. "You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me," Uncle Elijah said. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said.

We entered the mausoleums and saw Sophie standing at the room. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Dad asked. "He's all yours. Proceed," Uncle Elijah said to Sophie.

"You know you're famous in this town?" Sophie said to Dad. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

Dad smiled in amusement and turned to me and Uncle Elijah. "This is why you brought me here?" He asked. "Hear her out," Uncle Elijah said.

"I don't need to hear her out," Dad said and he turned to Sophie. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." Then he turned to me and Uncle Elijah, "Dawn, Elijah, what madness is this?"

Hayley entered the mausoleum with a few other Witches. "Klaus. You need to listen to them," Hayley said quietly. Dad looked at her, shocked for a moment before he laughed. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me," He said. Hayley put her head down in shame and I narrowed my eyes at my father.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town," Sophie said and Dad looked at her, "But as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift . . . of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

I stared at Hayley before looking at my Dad and saw that all amusement left his face. Dad glanced at Elijah before looking back at Sophie, "What?"

"I know it's impossible . . ." Hayley started. "What are you saying?" Dad asked, looking at her. "Niklaus . . . The girl is carrying your child," Uncle Elijah said. I met Dad's eyes and then he looked at Uncle Elijah. "No. It's impossible," He lied. "Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can," Sophie said. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Now, I knew. Now I understood how I came to be. I wondered how he would have reacted if my Mom told him she was pregnant.

Dad turned to Hayley, "You've been with someone else, admit it!" He shouted at her as he took a few steps towers her but I stood between him and Hayley. "Klaus," I warned him. He took a step back and I could see that it hurt him when I could him by his name.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley shot back.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us," Sophie said.

Hayley and I exchanged a shocking look before looking at Uncle Elijah, who looked surprised. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie finished and walked to the side.

"Wait, what?" Hayley asked. "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Uncle Elijah said. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules," Sophie said and I frowned.

Dad, who had turned away, turned slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet, "How dare you command me . . ." Then, he shouted, "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies."

And then he was about to leave but Uncle Elijah stopped him. "Niklaus." He turned to the side, looking at my Uncle and then at me as I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Listen."

Dad turned toward Hayley, I could see he was hearing a heartbeat. He listen in wonderment for a few long moments before he met Hayley's eyes, then closed himself off once more. He turned back to Uncle Elijah and I as he slowly pulled his hand from mine.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He said and I stared at him in shook. His eyes met mine and they soften before he stormed out of the mausoleum.

"Screw this. I'm out of here!" Hayley said, taking a sept back but the Witches didn't let her go. "No one touches the girl. I'll fix this," Uncle Elijah said. Sophie nodded and he turned to me, "Dawn, come on," He said and we both left.


	8. Chapter 7

Uncle Elijah and I found Dad walking through a street. "Niklaus," Uncle Elijah called. "It's a trick, Elijah," Dad said. "No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance - it's our chance," Uncle Elijah said and Dad stopped and turned to look at us.

"To what?" Dad asked. "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined - we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted - all that we have ever wanted was a family. Now, with Dawn and the new baby, we could have that," Uncle Elijah said.

"I will not be manipulated," Dad said. He turned away but Uncle Elijah vamp-speed over to block his way. "So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child - your children - live," He said and he looked over Dad's shoulder at me before back at my father.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them," Dad spat and my heart broke when he said that. He shoved Uncle Elijah and turned away, but once again Uncle Elijah vampire-speeds over and block him.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name the way your daughter does right now?" Uncle Elijah asked.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Dad asked and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty - that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl," Uncle Elijah said and I walked up to them. "Save your child, Klaus," I said.

I was anger and hurt and I knew my Dad could see it. Uncle Elijah placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus bring his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture and whispered, "No." With that Dad turned and walked away, leaving me and Uncle Elijah alone.

A tear fell down from my eye and Uncle Elijah turned to look at me. His eyes soften and I was worried about Hayley and my sibling. "Uncle Elijah, what are we going to do?" I asked. He walked over to me and wiped my tears away. "I'll think of something," He promised. "Come, we need to go back."

He picked me up and vampire-speed us back to the cemetery. We got to the mausoleum and heard the Witches. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done," Sophie insisted.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" A Witch asked. "These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals," Sophie said. "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" The Witch, Agnes, asked.

Uncle Elijah and I walked in and he lean on the wall. "She can't," I spoke and got the Witches attention as they all turned to look at us. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either," Uncle Elijah spoke as we both walked in the middle of the room. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie took a needle and show it to us. She stick the needle into her hand. "Ow!" Hayley said and I walked over to her. She showed me her hand and there was blood on it, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself.

"What the hell!?" Hayley asked as Uncle Elijah and I exchanged glances. "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands," Sophie informed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you both," She said, looking between me and Uncle Elijah. "If I have to hurt Hayley - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

I glanced at Uncle Elijah and saw that he was slightly amused. "You would dare threaten an Original?" He asked. "I have nothing to lose," Sophie said and the grin disappeared from Uncle Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind," Sophie said.

...

It's been an hour or so, Uncle Elijah and I walked on a busier street as Uncle Elijah was talking on the phone with Aunt Rebekah. "He's willing to give up everything," He said. "I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years."

He then shook his head, "He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He . . . He wanted . . . He could almost taste happiness - With Dawn and the baby. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl."

The new information made me frown. He did walked to the party that Marcel made and I wanted to come too but he didn't let me. What happened there?

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby," Elijah said and hung up.

He and I walked into a restaurant, where Marcel was. We saw him talking on his phone, "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus." With that he hang up.

"Is that so?" Uncle Elijah asked and Marcel looked up at us. "Please elaborate," Uncle Elijah said. "Elijah Mikaelson," Marcel said.

Marcel's entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect. "No. I got it. It's all good," Marcel reassured.

Uncle Elijah and I took a seat opposite Marcel and he looked at me, "You are definitely are fresh blood," He said to me. "This is my ward, Dawn. No harm to her," Uncle Elijah warned and Marcel nodded.

"It's time we had a little chat," Uncle Elijah said. "Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do," Marcel said. "Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" Uncle Elijah said and I smirked.

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place," Marcel said. "They did own the place once," I said.

"Yes, we were all quite happy here as I recall," Uncle Elijah agreed. "But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?"

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business," Marcel said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys," Marcel said and I tried to hold control my temper.

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior," Uncle Elijah said sarcastically. "I assume you know that, that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, klaus' blood would cure him," I said and my Uncle smirked.

Marcel looked at me, shocked, "What?" He asked and looked at Uncle Elijah, "Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation," Uncle Elijah said.

"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcel asked. "Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Let her people to put her to rest," I said. "What do you care about the witches?" He asked, smirking. I could see he was suddenly attracted and this was attempt at flirting.

I smirked as I leaned closer to him, "That's my business." He gave a small nod and smiled at me before he looked at one of his friends and nodded to him.

After that, Uncle Elijah and I walked back in the mausoleum as he carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "Klaus does not care about the child," We heard Agnes said and we walked in.

"We do," I said. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which Dawn and I procured from Marcel himself," Uncle Elijah.

"Jane-Anne," Sophie whispered as she kneeled down when Uncle Elijah placed the body on the ground gently. "May she rest in peace," I said softly. Sophie looked up at me and nodded, "Thank you," She whispered. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

She looked down at her sister again. "Klaus will agree to your terms," Uncle Elijah said and she snapped her head back up to him. "I just need a little more time."

Agnes got up to her feet, "You had your time. It's passed," She said. "Shut up, Agnes," Sabine snapped at her as she got up to her feet.

Sophie got up to her feet as well. "For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all," Uncle Elijah said. I met Sophie's eyes and she gave me a small nod and I gave her a small smile in thanks.

Uncle Elijah walked away, but then turned around again. "And I will help him," He said before he left and I followed him.


	9. Chapter 8

Not long after, Uncle Elijah and I found Dad, drinking from a bottle. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Dad asked, without turning to look at us. Uncle Elijah put his hand in front of me, telling me to stay at this spot.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact," Uncle Elijah said as he took only a few steps forward.

Dad throw the bottle against the floor and it shattered as I jumped. Dad turned around, "Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" He asked. "That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already."

Uncle Elijah vampire-speed up to Dad and hold him against the wall and I jumped, "You will not walk away from this," Uncle Elijah said. Dad was about to get away from Uncle Elijah's grip but then he hold his hand around Dad's throat.

"Let. Me. Go," Dad demanded, angry. "I WILL NOT!" Uncle Elijah yelled and he throw Dad against the floor, where their was a few tables from woods, then Uncle Elijah heave him up again, not letting off of him.

"Don't make me say it again," Dad said. "I will not let go. I will never let go," Uncle Elijah said. Dad grabbed Uncle Elijah and hurls him against an iron rod fence. I was about to ran over but Uncle Elijah stopped me, "Stay there!" He ordered and I stayed still.

I was afraid.

Uncle Elijah stood up fast and took one of the iron rods. Then he walked towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand as he said, "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self . . ."

He vampire-speed up and hit Dad with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity -" He hit Dad again. "- To care about anything . . ."

He tried to hit Dad again, but this time Dad was faster. He grabbed the iron rod and now he was the one hitting his brother. Dad hurls Uncle Elijah a few meters back, where he fall on the ground and stayed down. Dad breathed heavily. He let the iron rod fall to the ground and walked a few steps towards Uncle Elijah, who was still lying on the ground.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah," Dad said. "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" Uncle Elijah asked.

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" Dad asked and I frowned. "Because of your daughter," Uncle Elijah said, looking at me. Dad turned to the side to look at me.

Tears fell down my face and his eyes soften. "Because I failed you," Uncle Elijah said and Dad looked back at him, "Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all."

Klaus looked at him for a moment before looking back at me. We looked at each other for a moment before he looked back at Uncle Elijah. Dad hold his hand to his brother. Uncle Elijah took Dad's hand and stood up.

"You are a sentimental fool," Dad said. "Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" Uncle Elijah said. Then he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me with him and leaving Dad there, thinking.

Uncle Elijah and I walked down the street. "Is he always like this?" I asked. "Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction," He said.

"Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him. I wonder if I would've been," I said and stopped when Uncle Elijah stopped in front of me.

"He's not better off without that child or without you, Dawn, and neither are your Aunt and I," He said. I shook my head and looked away, holding back the tears, "Your brother rarely brings you and Aunt Rebekah anything but pain," I said and looked back at him, "At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?"

Uncle Elijah wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we continued walking. "I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found," He replied.

We walked down a deserted street and stopped when we spotted Dad sitting on a bench. "Let me talk with him," Uncle Elijah said and I nodded. He walked towards Dad and I watched.

I watched as they were talking. Sometimes they glanced at my direction and I knew they were talking about me and the baby. Dad's eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a long moment before he broke the eye contact and looked at Uncle Elijah, telling him something that made him nod.

They both got up and walked towards me. "What's going on now?" I asked. Uncle Elijah nodded to me, "Let's go get Hayley."

...

Dad, Uncle Elijah and I brought Hayley to a huge, white house, that my Dad told me the history of the place. Uncle Elijah and I walked into a room, where we saw Hayley coughing. "Hayley, are you okay?" I asked as she looked up at us.

"Yeah, just dust. This place is ancient," She replied. "Yes, it should serve our purposes," Uncle Elijah said as I walked over and stood beside her. He walked over, "It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter."

"I'm curious . . . In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" I asked. "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" Hayley asked. "About being a mother," I said, hoping she will open up to us.

She looked at me for a moment then at my Uncle before looking back at me, "I - I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So . . . I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I . . . I never really had a good one."

I looked away and sighed sadly, "I've been there," I admitted and looked back at her, "I never met my Mom. She dead after she gave birth to me. And . . ." I looked at Uncle Elijah, "Can I tell her?" He nodded so I turned back to Hayley, "Klaus is my biological father that I just met three weeks ago."

"Oh." That was the only thing Hayley said. I nodded, "Yep." I looked away for a moment before looking back at her, "I'm glad you're here, though," She said with a smile. I smiled back as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I will always protect you both. You have my word on that," Uncle Elijah said. I smiled and kissed my Uncle's cheek, making him smile.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word," Dad said and we saw him leaning against the wall. "Is it done?" Uncle Elijah asked him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter," Dad said and he walked over, "My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to us," Uncle Elijah said. "Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming."

I frowned, "Marcel obviously has something that they need," I informed, making my Dad and Uncle to look at me. "They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."


	10. Chapter 9

I rubbed my eyes sleepy as I stepped out of my bedroom. I closed the door after me and walked down the hallway. I spotted Hayley sitting on the landing so I walked over to her, "Hey Hayley."

She looked up at me and send me a smile which I returned. "Slept okay?" She asked and I nodded. "What about you?" I asked. "I slept for like an hour or three," She replied.

"You okay?" I asked with concerned. "Yeah," She replied and smiled again. "Your Aunt's here." After she said that, I grinned and looked down the stairs. I glanced back at Hayley and she chuckled, nodding for me to go. I smiled and ran down the stairs.

I rushed to the hallway as I heard Aunt Rebekah sighing, "Now where is Elijah?" I grinned, "Aunt Becky!" She turned around and smiled at me as I ran over to her. "Hello, sweetie," She greeted as we hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling as we pulled away from the hug. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she said, "I've missed you too, sweetie, and I was looking for your Uncle." She glanced at Dad, who was sitting on a small couch and he shrugged.

Dad's phone started buzzing and he pulled it out. He checked it and stood up, "Dad, where are you going?" I asked and he kissed my forehead. "Well, love, it appears the night is not quite over, yet," He explained. "I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Aunt Rebekah said.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself," Dad said. "Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

Dad walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Aunt Rebekah, "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." With that he closed the door after him.

Aunt Rebekah turned on her spot and she wrapped her arm around me again and looked up. I looked up as well and saw that Hayley was still there, sitting on the landing above.

"Dawnie, wolf girl," Aunt Rebekah started. "I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You two are helping." She walked off and Hayley and I followed her.

We walked down a spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite," Aunt Rebekah said. We got in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. We saw coffins there. Hayley and I exchanged shocking looks before looking back, "You think Klaus killed him," Hayley said.

"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah," Aunt Rebekah said. We looked at a brown coffin, "This one's mine."

"He keeps your coffin on standby," I said, disbelief. Hayley put her hand on my shoulder. "Your father likes to be prepared for when the family members inevitably disappoint him," Aunt Rebekah explained to me. "Elijah's isn't here - he must've stashed him elsewhere."

"I feel sick," Hayley muttered. "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone," Aunt Rebekah said. "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me," Hayley said.

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run," Aunt Rebekah said.

She walked pass us and left. I glanced at Hayley and put my hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She let out a small sigh as in relief and nodded. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her with me back up the stairs, leading her back up to the house. Aunt Rebekah walked back into the house with her luggage and smiled at us, "Now, where is my room?"

I shrugged, "Um . . . You choose?" I said. She grinned, "Great, let's go then," She said, walking pass us to the upstairs. I glanced at Hayley, "She's not like this so much," I informed her and she gave a small nod, "I've noticed she's much nicer towards her niece," She said, smirking slightly.

I nodded a little, "Thanks," I muttered and she let out a small laugh before I followed my Aunt up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

I walked down stairs just in time to see Aunt Rebekah was about to walk out of the front door. "Morning, Aunt Becky," I greeted, making her turn to me. She smiled at me, "Morning, Dawn."

"Where you heading off?" I asked. "Not to worry, won't cause trouble. Just want to go and have a chat with someone; you probably know who is Sophie," She informed. "You going to talk with her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. See you later," She said before heading out, closing the door after her. I pouted, crossing my arms before looking around. Uncle Elijah was missing (as Aunt Rebekah said), Dad wasn't home, Hayley wasn't home too and now Aunt Rebekah was gone.

I sighed before uncrossing my arms and moved to the front door, getting out.

I walked down at the streets of the quarter, looking around at the tourists. Suddenly, one of Marcel's vampires buddy's came over and stood in front of me. I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "Well, I was hoping you would," He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You Dawn, right? Elijah's ward?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "The name's Diego," He introduced himself.

"Okay. What can I help you, Diego?" I asked and he smiled. "How did Elijah found you? You seem close to the Mikaelson family," He said. "It's none of your business," I said and he chuckled. He looked down and then back up at me. "Just trying to make a conversation."

"Let me guess, Marcel ask you to spy on me?" I asked and he didn't answered, however, he seemed surprised. I nodded, "Yeah, I thought so," I said and walked pass him.

I could hear Diego following me. He rushed to walk beside me. "So, what bring you to New Orleans?" He asked. "I'm here with Elijah. He said he was going to New Orleans and I asked if I can come with him," I replied.

"So, you and an Original?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow as I stopped and he stopped in front of me. "You and Elijah are a thing?" He asked. "What? No," I said. He nodded slightly, seemed pleased with my answer.

I gave a small smile as I crossed my arms. "Anything else?" I asked. "I hope so," He said and took a step towards me. "When do you want?" I frowned. "What?" I asked. "When do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

I chuckled, "You asking me out?" I asked. Diego shrugged and smirked. "So?" He asked. "How about," I started. "Never?" I smirked and walked pass him again, ignoring him flashing his smile at me. I could feel his eyes on my back but I ignored it.

... ...

After a little while, the sun started to sink when I came back home. "Hayley?" I called, looking around the house. I frowned, "Hayley, you home?" I called but nothing. "Anyone?"

I sighed, pulling out my phone to text Aunt Rebekah;

 _Hey, did you talked with Hayley? She's not at home._

 _\- Dawn_

After a moment, I got a reply from her;

 _No, I thought she will be with you. I'm on my way home and we'll go look for her._

 _\- Rebekah_

I sighed again before dropping myself to the couch. "Great," I muttered. I waited for a little while before the front door opened and closed. "Dawn? Dawnie?" Aunt Rebekah called. "I'm here," I called from the living room and she came in.

"Let's go look for Hayley," She said and I nodded. We both walked out the house and started to go look in the town. It was already dark outside, Aunt Rebekah all of a sudden stopped walking, putting her arm out in front of me and I stopped.

"What is it?" I asked as I watched her. "Found her. And she isn't alone," She informed before we continued. She suddenly speed up and I rushed after her, only to see her holding a heart and two men on the ground.

"Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners," Aunt Rebekah said and I ran over. Aunt Rebekah threw the heart on the ground and I looked at Hayley. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded, giving me a small smile.


	12. Chapter 11

After Aunt Rebekah, Hayley and I got back home, Dad threw the bodies onto a small pile of bodies in the front courtyard while he scolded the three of us for our behavior, "This is why I told you never to leave the house." He turned to look at Hayley, "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril."

We heard a moan for behind him. There was one still alive so Aunt Rebekah started to walked up to him. "Leave him!" Dad snapped and Aunt Rebekah stopped. I slightly jumped from his yelling and Hayley wrapped her arm around me.

"You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" Dad said to Aunt Rebekah.

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed," Aunt Rebekah said. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about either of your children or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything," Dad said. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

He smirked, "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so . . ." I knew who he was talking about. My eyes grew slightly wide. "Cami," I whispered and Dad heard so he nodded.

I shook my head and Dad turned to the pile, "And this one." He grabbed the vampire that was still alive from the pile, "I'm gonna drain him of vervain." He grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him toward the house, "Compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

Aunt Rebekah, Hayley and I followed Dad into the house. He let go of the vampire and turned to us, "Does anyone have any more questions?" We didn't answered. "No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" Hayley didn't answered and Dad got angry, "Answer me!"

"Leave her be," Aunt Rebekah said calmly as Hayley stepped up, "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." Dad ran at her with vampire speed and pined her to the door by the neck. She gasped for air.

"Dad! Let go of her!" I said as Aunt Rebekah said, "Nik! NIK!" She ran at Dad with vampire speed, pushing him off of Hayley and grabbed him by the shoulders. Hayley coughed and massaged her throat as I rubbed her back to calm her down and helped her catch her breath.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it?" Aunt Rebekah asked.

Dad looked at Hayley and then at me as I walked up to him. "It's okay to care. It's okay to want something," I grabbed his hand. "That's all Uncle Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you." Aunt Rebekah put her hand on my shoulder, "All we've ever wanted."

Dad calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings so he sat down on the stairs. Aunt Rebekah sat beside him. "I gave Elijah to Marcel," Dad spoke after a moment of silence. My eyes grew wide and Aunt Rebekah looked at him, "What?"

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so . . . I gave him a peace offering," Dad explained. Tears where in my eyes and I fight them from letting them slip. "You bartered our brother?" Aunt Rebekah asked, tears in her eyes. "Dad, how could you that?" I asked.

"I have a plan," Dad started. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it." He looked at Hayley's side, "There's the door." He looked at my Aunt and as he got up he said to her, "See if I care."

With that he walked away, leaving me, Aunt Rebekah and Hayley alone. I shook my head, disappointed at my Dad. Aunt Rebekah leaned back as she sighed.

... ...

Aunt Rebekah and I sat on the back porch of the house when Hayley came out and joined us. "I know you guys don't know me very well . . . But thanks. I appreciate what you did in there," Hayley said and I gave her a small smile.

"Us girls have got to look out for each other," Aunt Rebekah said, wrapping her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. Hayley looked at my Aunt, "What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just . . . so powerful," Aunt Rebekah said. "Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was."

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" Hayley asked. "Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it," Aunt Rebekah said.

Hayley looked at me and gave me a small smile before she reached down and retrieved something wrapped in cloth. She unfolded it and revealed the two silver daggers.

"Is that the daggers?" I asked and Aunt Rebekah looked at them. "Oh, my god," She said. "Yeah," Hayley replied and then looked at my Aunt, "I found them under your coffin." Aunt Rebekah looked at her. "So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go."

Hayley offered the daggers to Aunt Rebekah, who took them in slight awe. I smiled and my Aunt looked at me and then at Hayley and she smiled. Hayley smiled back and Aunt Rebekah looked back at me, "Let's get your Uncle back." I grinned and nodded.

... ...

Aunt Rebekah and I walked to a restaurant that she told me Marcel would be on his date. She swing wide open the doors and busted inside with me following behind her.

"Dawn, nice to see you again," Marcel said, smirking at me and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. "You lied to me. Where's my brother?" Aunt Rebekah snapped.

"Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah, Dawn - Dawn, Rebekah, Cami," Marcel introduced. "I see you still have a thing for blondes," Aunt Rebekah said, nodding her head to Cami.

"Hey -"

Cami was cut off by Aunt Rebekah grabbing Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall. "Tell me where Elijah is," Aunt Rebekah said.

Cami stood up, "What the hell is going on?" She asked, scared. "It's okay," I whispered to her. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" Aunt Rebekah snapped at Marcel.

Marcel stared at her, "No, you won't," He said. Aunt Rebekah backed off, releasing him. "Perhaps you're right," She said. After a moment of silence, she vamp-speeds over to Cami and pined her by the throat against the wall.

"But I will kill her," Aunt Rebekah said. I shook my head slightly at her, telling her not to. "Let her go," Marcel said and took a few steps towards us. "You won. I'll take you two to see Elijah."

Aunt Rebekah glanced at me and I nodded to her to release Cami. Rebekah glanced back at Marcel and waited another moment, then released Cami, who gasped for air.

"What the hell are you people?" Cami asked. Marcel gently took her by the shoulders, "Shh, it's okay." He looked at her in the eyes and compelled her, "Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise."

Then, he looked at Aunt Rebekah and me, "You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me." He walked out and Rebekah wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Come on," She said and we followed Marcel out, leaving Cami alone.

It didn't took us long, we got to the St. Anne's church and went to an attic. Marcel opened the door and entered and I followed him. I spotted Uncle Elijah's coffin, "Rebekah," I whispered and she looked at the coffin and moved to get in but stopped, she couldn't come inside.

Aunt Rebekah looked at Marcel, "Invite me in," She ordered. "Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart," He said. A girl, probably at my age or older then me, walked over and stood at Marcel's side.

She gave me a small nod and I gave back. "Invite her in," Marcel said. "Come in," Davina said. Aunt Rebekah entered and we both rushed over to Uncle Elijah's coffin.

Aunt Rebekah opened it to find Uncle Elijah inside with a dagger inside of him. "Elijah," I whispered. Aunt Rebekah grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that," Davina said and all of a sudden, the dagger was showed back in. Aunt Rebekah and I turned to look at her Davina, "Who the hell are you?" Aunt Rebekah asked as she took a few steps forward.

"Davina," Davina said and glanced at Marcel before back at my Aunt, "She's an old one, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed," Marcel said. "She doesn't seem very nice," Davina said. "She can be . . . but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight," Marcel said.

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave," She said to my Aunt. Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propelled Aunt Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which closed behind her.

I stared in shock. How could she do that? I was about to ran and go see if my Aunt was okay but stopped, "Who are you?" Davina asked me and I turned to see her walking over to me. "Her name is Dawn. Elijah's ward," Marcel said.

Davina stared at me, "She's a witch," She informed and my eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked, playing dumb. "You're a witch, I can sense that," Davina said. "A witch, hah?" Marcel asked, taking a few steps towers us.

"I don't know what -"

"You didn't knew," She cut me off. "Did you?"

I shook my head and she gave me a small soft smile, "I could teach you some magic, if you want." She looked at Marcel, "Can I?"

Marcel stared at me, "You know my rules about Witches and magic, right?" He asked and I nodded. He gave a small nod and smiled as he looked at Davina, "Why not? Two Witches helping me keep the Quarter in line, sounds great."

He looked at me and smiled as he hold his hand to me, "See us an Allies." I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking his hand. "Allies," I agreed.


	13. Chapter 12

Marcel asked one of his guys; Josh, to take me home. Josh told me that he was working for my father so I could trust him. "I'm terrified about telling my Dad what happened. I couldn't take my Aunt with me," I told Josh as he was driving me home.

"Don't worry. I don't know Klaus, but there's one thing I do know," He said. "What's that?" I asked. "He would never be angry with you or let you get hurt," He said and we smiled at each other.

I sighed softly and thought about my Aunt; I hope she was okay. Josh and I got to my house and we ran inside. Dad was at the living room, reading a book. "Dad," I said and he looked up from his book and smiled at me but frowned when he saw I was with Josh.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. Josh and I exchanged glances before looking back at my Dad, who was getting up. "We, um, we have a problem," I said and he frowned as he walked up to us.

"What is it?" He asked. "Um, Marcel know Dawn's a witch," Josh said and Dad's eyes grew wide and he looked at me. "He has a secret weapon that controls the witches," I said. "Another Witch."

"A powerful witch that can track other witches when they perform magic," Dad said. "This Witch is gonna train me. Helping develop my powers," I said. "And Marcel agreed to it?" Dad asked. "Yes. He want me to help keep the witches in line," I explained.

"This could be dangerous," Dad said, deep in thought. "It was either that or he keep Uncle Elijah," I said. He nodded slightly and looked at Josh, "Well, Joshua, you and my daughter gonna be close friends because you gonna protect her and watch over her," He said.

Josh nodded but I frowned, "Wait, so I have a body guard now? Why? Marcel's not gonna hurt me, no one could," I said. "I have a duty as your father to protect you," Dad said, placing both his hands on my shoulders. "Right now, you are vulnerable." I sighed but nodded in understandingly.

... ...

I walked out of my room but stopped when I heard Dad's voice from Hayley's room, "What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this . . . of me."

"Yeah, well . . . When I was fighting off those vampires, I-I realized I wasn't just protecting myself," Hayley started. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and . . . I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I," Dad said, "We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner."

"Well, we're backed into a corner now," Hayley said. "Ah, that we are. It's time to fight . . ." Dad said. "Little wolf."

"This whole thing with Marcel - the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his -" Hayley said. "Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

"I made Marcel everything that he is," Dad said. "I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed - we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That _'M_ ' he stamps everywhere . . . it's not for _'Marcel_ '. It's for _'_ _Mikaelson_ '. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning."

I hid inside my room while Dad walked out of Hayley's room. He walked to my room and stopped, "It's not nice to eavesdrop, love," He said, smirking. I bit my lower lip and then stepped out of my room, "How did you knew?" He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me with him to the hallway, "Because I know you." I smiled, shaking my head.

We walked down the stairs and saw Aunt Rebekah as she entered the front door. "Aunt Becky, you okay!" I said with a smile and ran over to her. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy that you alright," She said and we broke the hug.

She looked at Dad, "You were right. The girl, Cami - she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about," She said.

"Ah, yes. It's a witch, Dawn told me," Dad said. "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him," Aunt Rebekah said.

"Where is she?" Dad asked. Aunt Rebekah stopped to think, then looked confounded, "That clever bitch. I don't know." Dad frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location," Aunt Rebekah said and Dad turned to me, "Dawn, do you remember?" He asked. I thought about that but I couldn't remember, shaking my head. "No, all I remember is her and Uncle Elijah being in his coffin."

"Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you?" Aunt Rebekah snapped at Dad and turned to leave, "How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to do!" Dad yelled at her as he followed her and she turned around. "Marcel took our home!" He yelled. "And our home is worthless without family," Aunt Rebekah said.

She took a few steps to Dad, "I am finding Elijah - whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" I nodded. "I'm in," I said. "Whatever it takes," Dad said.


	14. Chapter 13

Last night, Dad poured gasoline over the bodies of the nightwalkers Aunt Rebekah killed to protect Hayley, which were piled up in the front yard of the Mansion. At the morning, Aunt Rebekah, Dad and I were talking at the foyer.

Aunt Rebekah was looking out the window and pout, "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me," She said and turned to look at my Dad. "You know how I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child," Dad said, smirking.

I sighed and Aunt Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven," She said and Dad laughed.

Then Hayley joined us in the foyer and I gave her a smile and she returned before looking at my Aunt and Dad, "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is," She said.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love - my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?" Dad joked. Aunt Rebekah gave a small fake chuckle and a fake smile before she took a pencil from the desk beside me and throw it in Dad's direction. He caught it easily before it could embed itself in his face.

"I noticed it's happening all the time," I said and Aunt Rebekah nodded. "It's in the family, sweetheart," She replied, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"The plan to rescue Elijah," Hayley said, sighing. "You know, the good brother?" She looked at my Dad, "The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back?"

"In the front, if we're being specific," Dad said, smirking. "You two said that you would get him back," She said. "Is there a plan?" I asked my Aunt and Dad. They both looked at each other.

"Okay," Dad started and walked to a chair, following by Aunt Rebekah, Hayley and I standing at the doorway, "Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy - he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly -"

He looked at Aunt Rebekah and gestured for her to speak, "Sister, please." She looked at me and Hayley, "And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley and I looked at each other, frowning before looking back at them, "That's . . . that's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley asked.

Aunt Rebekah scoffed, "Please. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," She said, looking at Dad. "And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B," Dad said. "And what's Plan B?" I asked. He smiled, "War."

I nodded, "Awesome," I said sarcastically. "I believe you spending to much time with your Aunt," Dad comment. Aunt Rebekah smirked at him, shrugging. I smirked, shaking my head before heading out of the room. "Don't get involved," Dad said to me. "I'm always involved," I said over my shoulder and I knew he was smirking.

Hayley followed me up the stairs and we walked to my room, "I don't like the 'Plan B'," I said. "Me too," She agreed as she closed the door behind her. "But we can't do anything about it, can we?"

She sat down beside me on my bed as I sighed. "Yeah, but still. We can tell that we don't like it . . . And it still won't help," I muttered. I glanced down and saw she had a book with her. I frowned, "What's that?"

She glanced down and hold it out, "It's Elijah's journal," She explained. "I read a little of it and I thought you will like to read too." She handed me the journal and I looked at the cover. "You think they can get my Uncle back?" I asked all of a sudden.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze, "I trust your Aunt. If she saying that she and Klaus have a plan to rescue him, he will be back home soon."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and my phone rang all of a sudden. I placed the journal at the bed and pulled out my phone, answering it, "Hello?"

" _Dawn_."

I frowned, "Marcel?" I asked and Hayley looked at me. "Um . . . how - How did you get my phone number?"

" _Josh gave me. Hope you don't mind_ ," He said. "Okay, what can I help you?" I asked. " _Glad you asked_ ," He said and I could hear the smirk. " _Can you meet me in the compound?_ "

"Why?" I asked. " _Oh come on. Just a little talk. I could use some help_ ," He said. "Fine, I'm on my way," I replied, frowning. " _Great, see you soon_ ," He said and we hung up. I looked at Hayley and she was frowning. "Marcel asked me to meet him at the compound," I said.

"You going alone?" She asked and I nodded. She shook her head slightly, "I don't know . . . Did he said something else?" She asked. "Um, he said he can use some help," I said, shrugging. "I'll go and see what's going on."

She bit her lower lip and then sighed, shaking her head, "Still . . ." She trailed off. I smiled a little, "Don't worry, I'll be okay," I said, getting up. "Okay. Just be very careful. I don't trust him. Yet," She said, getting up as well. I smiled and nodded before walking out.

I walked down the stairs and met Dad, "Where you heading off, love?" He asked. "Um, going to meet Marcel," I replied and he stood in my way. "I'm sorry, I must have the vampire that in the basement been torture and he is screaming because I just thought you said you going to see Marcel," He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Dad. I am going to see Marcel," I confirmed. "He asked for me to come. Said he wanted to talk and some help with something." He shook his head, sighing, "Well, then, are you going with Josh?"

"No," I said, sighing. "I already told you. I will feel much more better to know that Josh is with you around Marcel. In fact I will feel better knowing you not around Marcel or with one of his buddys," He said.

"Oh come on. I have nothing to do with Diego," I protested. "I just met the guy."

"So you two already on first names," He said. I gave him a look, "Really?" I asked. "Don't you think you been a little . . . I don't know, paranoid."

"Perhaps you forgot, but you _are my daughter_ ," He said. "My eldest daughter. I can have the right to be suspect by Marcel's friend when he is giving you attention."

"Why Nik," Aunt Rebekah said, walking over with her arms crossed across her chest. "I feel like I've been there with you." Dad smirked at her, "Of course you did. But unlike with Dawn, I killed your lovers."

"Okay, can I . . . can I go now?" I asked. "No," Dad said as Aunt Rebekah spoke, "Yes." They both gave a look to each other and I looked between them. "Okay . . ." I trailed off. "I'll um, I'll just go." With that I walked past them and walked out of the front door.

It didn't took me long to get to the compound. I looked around for Marcel and a hand grabbed my arm gently, "Looking for Marcel?" I turned to see Diego. "Yeah. He asked me to come," I said and he nodded, "He told me you on our side now," He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's complicated," I said. "You making it," He said, raising an eyebrow. I shot him a look and he smirked. "Dawn." We looked over at the stairs to see Marcel walking down, grinning at me as he throw his arms to the air. "My favorite person," He said. I raised an eyebrow, favorite person? Since when?

He walked over to me and Diego, "What do you need?" I asked. He smirked, "I like that about you; Straight to business," He said and turned to Diego, nodding. Diego nodded back and smirked at me before walking away. Marcel walked to my side and throw his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the stairs.

"I need some tips," He explained and we walked to a room. He closed the door and walked with me to the table in the middle. "I gonna throw a party and I want you to help me with the plans."

"Um . . . You want me to help with the party?" I asked with a frown and he nodded. "And after that, Davina want to see you, so what do you say?" He asked and I nodded slightly, "Okay, then," I said and sighed softly. "Let's get it started." He smirked and I couldn't help but to gave one back.


	15. Chapter 14

Marcel took me to see Davina but I didn't knew where the attic. "Davina," Marcel said. Davina came out and smiled at me and Marcel. "Hey," I said, giving her a small smile. "Hey, it's good to see you," She said. "I'll let you two talk," Marcel said and looked at me, "Guess you gonna start practice." He smiled and left.

I took a deep breath and Davina and I sat down on her bed. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure," She said, smiling. "How did you do it? Rebekah and I don't remember where we meet you . . . Just the Attic," I said.

She smiled, "It's a bit complicated to explain. But I can teach you to do it," She said. "You can?" I asked and she nodded. "I guess sins you just found out that you a Witch, everything is new," She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, it is," I agreed. "When did you found out you a witch?" She smiled a little, remembering something. "Since I was 8. I had a best friend name Monique." I frowned, "What happened?" I asked.

Her smile faded as she looked down, "She died." She sighed. "It was . . . Um . . . 8 months ago."

"I'm sorry," I said softly and she looked at me, giving me a small sad smile. I looked around before looking back at her, "How did you meet Marcel?" I asked. "He saved my life," She said.

"Since I was 10 years old, I stopped going to school. I was one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual. We thought it was amazing and our parents were proud. But at the night of the ceremony . . ." She shook her head. "We found out that it was a sacrifice."

"You and the four others," I whispered and she nodded. "Three died and Monique was next but then Marcel and his guys came and started to kill the witches. But then, right before Monique could get away . . . A witch name Agnes killed her."

I stared at her sadly as she continued, "I was attacked be a witch but I fought him off and Marcel killed him."

"What about your guys parents? Why didn't they do anything?" I asked. "They were there but I don't know . . . They just stood there," She replied. "My Mom didn't do anything but watched."

I shook my head. How could a parent just stand there watching their child die and not do anything?

"You know . . . Back at my city. I watched a kid with his parents just laughing and playing," I said and looked at her. "I was jealous because I never met my parents and lived with my Grandma."

"You never met your parents?" She asked. I shook my head, "I lived like that for 16 years," I replied and shrugged, "Thinking; Who were my parents? Were are they? Are they alive? Why they not here with me?"

She nodded, "I know what you feeling. My dad left before I was born," She explained. I gave a small sad smile and nodded slightly, "I guess you and I have a lot common then we thought."


	16. Chapter 15

It was the next day, I walked down the quarter, "Are you gonna keep following me around?" I asked, hiding my smile. I turned around too see Diego behind me. He smiled and took a step towards me, "How long did you know I was following you?" He asked. I shrugged, "Right now." He smirked. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you have a date for tonight," He said. I frowned, "About the party? Why do you ask?" I asked. He shrugged, "If you want, I could take you," He said, "Be your date for tonight."

I crossed my arms across my chest with a frown. "Why?" I asked. "Do I need to have a 'why' for it?" He asked. "Yes," I replied. He shrugged, "I don't know. Just thought you will want to."

I gave him a look and then sighed, looking away before back at him. "Listen, Diego, you should stop whatever you doing," I said. "Klaus doesn't like you sniffing around me."

"I didn't know you care about what Klaus Mikaelson thinks," He said. "I do," I said. "He doesn't like you, you know? He could kill you."

"Why? Because I'm talking to you?" He asked. "That could be one of the reasons," I said. "Tell me something - What are you for him?" He asked. "A friend," I said. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah," He said before grabbing my phone from my pocket, "Hey," I said but he ignored me and dialed a number. There was a rang and I frowned as I watched him pulling out his own phone.

"There we go," He said before handing me back my phone. "See you at the party, save me a dance." He walked away before I could say anything. I sighed, shaking my head before starting to walk off again, heading back home.

I walked back inside, "I'm home," I said and saw Hayley leaning her head on the closed doors of the study room. She looked over at me and placed a finger on her lips. I walked over to her and frowned, shaking my head as 'what was going on?'

She pointed to the door and I leaned closer with her. "Are you out of your mind? No way," I heard Sophie saying. "It's very simple," Aunt Rebekah started, "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed," Sophie said. "Yes, about that," Dad said, "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal - Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic . . ."

"Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" Aunt Rebekah said. There was a moment of silence until Sophie spoke, "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know. The little brat erased mine and Dawn's memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind and exposed Dawn as a witch to Marcel," Aunt Rebekah said.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah and Marcel is planning on using Dawn to get more power over you. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic," Dad said.

"Davina would sense it," Sophie said. "Unless, of course, another witch - say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example - was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina," Aunt Rebekah said.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie said. There was a slam on a table, "Sophie Deveraux!" Dad said angrily before he calm down, "You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic - who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi," Sophie explained. "And who, pray tell - of Marcel's valued inner circle - manages his business at the docks?" Dad asked. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry," Sophie replied. Hayley and I exchanged a look before walking away from the door.

... ...

I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked, different. Beautiful. But it felt so weird, me in a long beautiful black dress. It's not me. There was a knock on my opened door and I turned to see Dad, leaning against the doorway, wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie.

"You look stunning," He said, giving me a smile. I smiled and looked down at myself, "This is not me," I said and looked back at my Dad. He grinned, "Actually, I almost thought that it was Susan standing there."

I smiled softly on that, I could tell that even after my Mom's death, he still loved her. He sighed softly and stepped inside the room, "I know that you wish you could have met her, and I know she would have love to be here and to see you . . . I thought you should have this," He said, digging through his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful necklace. I looked at it, stunning. "That was your Mother's."

I looked at my Dad, his eyes were on the necklace as he spoke, "She gave me that before I had to leave her behind. I looked at the necklace everyday, thanking about her."

I stared at him, fighting my tears. He smiled and looked at me, "It's belong to you now," He said, holding the necklace to me. I looked at the necklace and smiled as I gently took it.

I stared at it for a moment before looking at my Dad, smiling. "Thanks, Dad," I said. He grinned and he took the necklace from my hands, "Come on, turned around." I smiled and turned around, lifting my hair a little to the left and he put the necklace around my neck.

I smiled again, looking at my reflection and then turned around to look at Dad. He smiled and hold his arm out to me, "Shall we?" I grinned and took his arm.

It didn't took long for me, Aunt Rebekah and Dad to get to the Abattoir. We entered the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests.

"What do you two think?" I asked, smirking. Dad smiled, "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say. I like it," He said. I then let my eyes move around and stop when I spotted Diego. I hesitated but dusted to go to him, "I'll be back," I told my Dad and Aunt before walking towards him.

"Hey," I told Diego and he smirked when he saw me, "Well, look who it is," He said and looked at me up and down, "You look beautiful." I gave a small smile, "Thanks and I did helped with the party so why not to come."

Diego hold his hand out to me. "Will you like to dance?" He asked. I took his hand, "I will love to." He smiled and led me to the dance floor. I glanced at my father and saw he was looking at us with Aunt Rebekah. She smiled at us but Dad, he looked like he was about to come over and kill Diego.

Aunt Rebekah noticed Dad as well and shook her head, telling him something. "So," Diego started and I looked at him. "About what to said when we talked about Klaus . . . You two seem close for just friends. And with his siblings." I shrugged, giving him a small smile, "Well, they more like a family to me."

He looked around before back at me with a small smile, "You do look beautiful," He complimented. I smiled a little but this time I felt my cheeks burning up a little. "Thanks," I said, looking everywhere but him.

He leaned forwards, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked in my ear. I looked at him, giving him a look. He smirked, shrugging, "Just asking," He said. "You know, you should just tell me what you really want and let's get over with it," I said.

"Well, how about tomorrow night?" He asked. I frowned, "What?" I asked. "Tomorrow we can talk about this on a date. What are you saying?" He asked. I chuckled, "So you trying to ask me out," I stated. "Is that a 'yes'?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly, shaking my head as I looked away from him.

"You should give a guy a chance," He comment. "I am," I said, looking back at him. He opened his mouth to say something but a guy came over and we stopped dancing. The guy whispered something to Diego's ear and I frowned as I watched him turning to look at the guy with a shocked look.

The guy nodded slightly and Diego sighed, shaking his head, "Get him here," He ordered and the guy walked away. Diego looked back at me, "Excuse me for a sec," He said and I nodded.

Diego gave me a small smile before walking up to Marcel, who was dancing with Cami. They stopped dancing and Diego whispered something to Marcel's ear. When Marcel spotted Thierry standing anxiously nearby, he could barely contain his anger at the sight of him.

I frowned as I watched Marcel looking back at Cami and telling her something before walking over to Thierry. He grabbed him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party.

Diego pulled Marcel away from Thierry, and Marcel sighed deeply as he backed off. I looked over at Dad to see he was watching it as well but he looked pleased. I walked up to him, "Did you do this?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I may had."

We watched as Marcel and the others moved to the second floor before Dad walked towards Cami. I sighed and turned back to look up. I watched as Josh came towards Marcel and handed him something. I frowned and looked back to Dad to see him walking back towards me.

We both looked back up and after a moment I looked back at Dad to see he started to smirk proudly and I looked back up. "And it begins," Dad said and we looked at each other.

"What happened?" I asked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Let's just say; Thierry isn't going to be a problem anymore for us."

We saw them moving back to the main floor and headed outside. "Come," Dad told me before leading me outside from the back and we walked to the streets. We watched as a small crowd of more vampires watched Katie approach as she chant loudly.

"Katie, no!" Thierry called desperately. "Like clockwork," Dad said and I glanced at him unhappy before back. Katie waved her arm and a lamp's light exploded; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Then, Marcel alone raised back up to face Katie, but she smashed another light with magic and Marcel got down again.

He raised again, but Katie used magic to break his bones, and he fall again shouting in pain. But he raised yet again and Katie looked astonished. "You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He growled as he ran to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he groaned as he fall to his knees.

Katie lifted a wooden stake above Marcel's head. "Die, you son of a bitch," She said. "No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry said. Before Katie could kill Marcel, Dad swooped in and snapped Katie's neck. She died as Dad dropped her body carelessly to the ground as my eyes grew wide.

Thierry crawled over to Katie's body, "No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He cradled her body and sobbed over her. I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked. Marcel catch Dad's eye and nodded in appreciation. I shook my head before walking away, walking back home.

I took my time to get back home, I walked in and headed to the living room. "Well, tonight was an epic failure," I heard Aunt Rebekah saying. "On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece," Dad said. "Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell," Aunt Rebekah stated.

"Oh, he know," I said as I walked in to see Aunt Rebekah sitting by the piano. Dad smiled at me but I just glared at him, "He killed Katie." He shrugged and turned around, and started to make some drinks while Aunt Rebekah stared at me, appalled. "He what?" She asked before looking back at Dad.

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her," Dad explained as Aunt Rebekah got up and stood beside me. "I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him."

He walked over and hold the drink for Aunt Rebekah. "Sophie trusted you. I trusted you! Against all my better instincts," She said. Dad put the glass at the piano, "Wake up, Rebekah - the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us," He said.

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us," Aunt Rebekah said. "You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us," Dad said. "And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

I shook my head, disappointed. "I'll be at my room," I informed before walking out of the room. I went to take a shower, after I finished, I walked into my room and looked at my phone that was on my bed as I dried my hair with the towel.

I sighed as I sat on the bed. Should I call him? After a moment, I grabbed the phone and looked for his number. I found it and stared at it for a few seconds before I dialed it.

" _Hello?_ " He answered after three rings. "Diego, hi. Um . . . It's Dawn. I just wanted to know, how are you? I know about Thierry," I said. " _I guess Klaus told you or you saw what happened with his girl,_ " He said. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

" _Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault,_ " He said. I bit my lower lip, "Yeah," I muttered. " _Listen . . . About earlier, I'm sorry I had to leave you like this because of what was going on with Thierry,_ " He said. "It's okay," I said.

" _No, it's not_ ," He said. I smiled a little and looked down at my hand. " _So, about tomorrow_ ," He started. " _Are you giving me a chance?_ "

"Well . . . I guess I could try," I said and bit my lower lip. " _I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Rousseau's_ ," He said. "Okay . . . I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I said. " _Bye_ ," He said and I hung up.

I looked at my phone with a smile. Why not try to get to know the guy? I shook my head, still smiling. "Should I be worry about this?" A voice asked and I jumped slightly. I looked at the door and saw Dad, leaning against it with a small frown. "Because I am."

"No, you don't have to worry," I said. "I'm the last one that you have to worry about." He sighed and gave a small nod. "I suppose I deserved that," He said. He came over and sat on my bed with me as I looked down.

"I know you don't like what I'm doing," He started. "But believe me when I say that; I'm doing it for us. For our family." I looked at him, "Is it? Or is it for you?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw in his eyes that it hurt him. I couldn't look at him in the eyes because of it so I looked away.

"I'm sorry you think like that. But this is for us. You know I won't lie to you," He said gently. I gave a small nod. "I know I'm not the best father . . . I wish I could've be there from the day you wore born so I could have show you all the great things. The good sides of me."

I looked at him and he at me. "I wasn't born the bad guy," He said. "Mom didn't saw you as a bad guy. You and Uncle Elijah told me that," I said. He gave a small smile at that. "Yeah. She didn't." He pleased his hand on my shoulder, "I promise you, this will be over soon."

He kissed my forehead and after a moment he got up and started walking out, "Goodnight. Go to sleep, love, you have a date tomorrow," He said. "Dad!" I whined. He looked at me as he stood at the doorway. He smirked, "Goodnight," He said. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly, "Good night," I said and he closed the door.


	17. Chapter 16

I was getting ready to go to the Rousseau's when suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I called as I was searching something nice to wear.

I heard the door opening but I didn't looked up and continued to search in my closet. "Ohhhh." I turned around to see my Aunt leaning against the doorway of the closet with a smirk and arms crossed across her chest. "Look who is getting ready for her date."

I turned back around, hiding my blush from her and continued searching. "Stop teasing, Aunt Becky," I said. "But you look so cute when you nervous, and when you blushing you look so adorable," She teased.

"I'm not nervous," I said and I turned to look at her, "And I'm not . . . Blushing." She smirked again, raising an eyebrow. I turned back around, "I have nothing to wear," I mumbled.

I heard my Aunt giggling, "That's what we the women all say," She said as she walked over. She kneeled down and searched through my clothes. I sighed and looked at her as she continued searching. "I'm nervous," I admitted. She stopped and looked at me.

"It's my first time," I admitted, "So I don't know what to do or what to say or . . . Well, anything." I stood up and walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and Aunt Rebekah came to sit beside me. "Should I just cancel it?" I asked.

"What? No, no, no," She disagreed, shaking her head. "You going on this date and you going to have fun."

"I won't know what to do," I said. "Of course you will," She said, stroking my hair gently. "When you will meet him, you will know. Trust me." She got up and grabbed my hand, "Now, you and I going to find to perfect dress for you and you going to knock that guy off."

She smirked as I chuckled. I nodded my head a little and she grinned. "Let's go," She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder before pulling me with her to the closet. "Did you saw Dad today?" I asked as she searched through the closet. "Yep," She said, "Why? What did he said about you going out today with Diego?"

I shrugged, "Well, last night, he heard that I agreed to go out today with Diego and . . . He just, well. Seem okay," I said. She stopped and turned to look at me with a frown, "Did he now . . ."

"Why? It's bad isn't it?" I said and she quickly shook her head, "No, no, no. It's fine. Don't worry. You'll go to that date and I'll take care of your father," She said. "Trust me, he won't try to ruin your day. I'll make sure of that."

She smirked and turned back around to search for something for me to wear. I bit my lower lip before nodding slightly to myself. "Ha!" I looked back at Aunt Rebekah, "Found it." She turned to me with a blue dress and grinned, "Wear this." I smiled slightly, shaking my head, "Aunt Rebekah, this date is going to be at the bar, you know, Rousseau's. I think a dress like that is too much."

She pouted and looked down at the dress, "Mmm. Perhaps you're right." I smiled slightly and she put the dress back. "I know it's not much, but . . . What if I'll just wear my usual clothes?" I asked. She opened her mouth but I stopped her, "I'm not really into the fancy things." She closed her mouth and smiled softly at me before giving a small nod.

... ...

I walked into Rousseau's and looked around before heading to the bar. "Dawn." I turned around to see Cami as she walked over to me with a smile. "Hey, kid." I smiled, "Hey, Cami."

"Looking for someone?" She teased, smirking as she walked around the bar. "Um, yeah, kinda," I said, shrugging before sitting in front of her. "Ooh, a guy?" She asked with a grin as she made me a drink. "Yeah. Thought why not, right?" I said.

"That's good," She said and she handed me the drink. "You need someone. I hope he's nice." I shrugged, "He isn't . . . so bad," I said. "So how about you?"

"Me?" She asked and shrugged, "Same old life." I rolled my eyes with a smile, "What about a guy? Anyone?" I asked. "Hey, don't do the same thing to me," She said and I giggled.

"But, tell me; who's the guy you waiting for?" She asked with a smirk. I opened my mouth but was cut off by someone sitting beside me, "That will be me." I looked over to see Diego and I shook my head as I looked back at Cami with a soft smile.

She grinned, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'll get out of your way than," She said before walking to the other side as she sent me a wink. I shook my head before looking back at Diego. He watched as Cami left before turning back to me with a smirk.

... ...

Diego and I walked at the streets, "So tell me what really brings you to the city?" He asked as we walked side by side. "So the reason you kept bugging me to let you take me out is to ask me about my relationship with Klaus and his family, huh?" I said.

He chuckled, "Asked to soon. Right," He said. "You know, I don't trust you," I admitted as we stopped walking and I turned to face him, "It's hard for me to trust. If you really want to get me to trust you, prove you can earn it. That's all I can say to you."

He nodded, "Alright," He agreed. "Can I ask you something else?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"What if Rebekah, Klaus' sister, wants to leave New Orleans and she will take Klaus with her - Are you going to stay?" He asked. I frowned, "Why are you asking that?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He shrugged, "Just asking. So?"

"I came here for Klaus. So if he's leaving, so will I," I replied after a moment. He stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly.


End file.
